fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethos Kurosaka
Magic Council Magic Council Military Defense Line |previous affiliation= |partners=Blanco Quinten (Commanding Officer) Axel Hawkes Sienna Hawkes Lissa Hughes Silver Tastuka Gia Alabaster (After Academy Graduation) |previous partners= |occupation=Rune Knight (2nd Lieutenant Rank) |previous occupation= |team=Blanco Squad |previous team= |base of operations=Magic Council Headquarters |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Requip:The Gunner |curse= |abilities=*Excellent Shooting Skills *High Intelligence |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=''TBA'' |image gallery= }} Ethos Kurosaka (エトス黒坂 Etosu Kurosaka), also known as One-Shot (ワンショット Wan shotto)for his ability to never miss, and The Hawk's Other Eye (ホークスの別の目 Hōkusu no betsu no me) for having his other gunmen's back, is a Rune Knight and a Mage that is apart of Blanco Quinten's self-founded military branch titled the Magic Council Military Defense Line, or the MDMA for short, that has both regular Rune Knights and Rune Knights who are Mages. Ethos is the childhood friend of Silver Tastuka and the two of them are war buddies of Axel Hawkes. The three of them fought in the same war and afterwards went their seperate ways, but they did keep in touch. They were reunited when Axel recruited them for military positions after he reached the Colonel Rank. Ethos and Silver play a special part in the Blanco Squad. Silver is the Tactitian and Ethos is the Battle Stratigist. Silver will create the plans and Ethos will take the military squads out into the field to properly execute them or even make them even better. The two have been friends ever since they had been children and have rarely ever had a miscommunication. Unfortunately, they grew up around the time where Etherious attacks were rising and more and more civillians were dying. Ethos is a very skilled gunmen and is one of two gunmen on the Blanco Squad, the other being Sienna Hawkes. Sienna's shooting skills rival his own which made them a perfect shooting duo. The two have similar magic abilitiesthat allow them to both compliment each other and back each other up in times of need. Her husband, Axel, had secretly enlisted Ethos as Sienna's bodyguard. So while the two are in battle together, Ethos watches her back with twice the caution, thus earning him the nickname The Hawk's Other Eye. Appearance Ethos is a young man with a round face and pale skin. His shiny golden eyes make him extremely mysterious and attractive to the women he comes across. He is an average height and has a rather lean/muscled body. His most prominent feature is his black hair with white stripes on the side. His hair is originally black, but he dyed it after he graduated from the military academy. Ethos can usually be seen wearing a black suit over a white dress shirt with a skill bolo tie. Similar to Sienna, he also has magic gun holsters around his belt. When he joined the academy he had to don the military academy trainee uniform which consisted of a blue jacket, baggy pants, a skirt and black heavy combat boots. Once he got promoted from Cadet ranking to Sergeant, he immediately swapped out the bland clothing for something more "fashionable". Personality Category:Human Category:Magic Council Military Category:Rune Knight Category:Male Category:Gun User Category:Requip User